The Triad
by Djinn World
Summary: Am I in heaven"..."It depends on which god you worship"...SG-1 caught in the middle of a dangerous Triad. Real Egyptian referencies. R&R, please!
1. Failure

Author's note: OK so here's my first SG-1 story. Please be conciliating, my first language isn't English so….forget the mistakes, and if someone is nice enough and want to correct my mistakes…go for it! And because I know about Egypt a bit most of the important names in this fic are ancient Egypt related, so archaeologist lovers you'll be served.

Oh! By the way, maybe you'll be surprised…but I don't own Stargate SG-1!

Mostly: Jonas story & mystery and suspense.

* * *

**STaRGATE**** SG-1**

**THE TRIAD**

* * *

CHAPTER 1----FAILURE

* * *

-Did we fail?

-Like if it was written.

* * *

5 :00 A.M. 

The alarm clock.

"Already? Do I have to?" Fortunately for Jonas, there always was his little voice to answer him. "Of course, hurry up, you don't want Jack doing the morning coffee again, don't you?"

Jonas sat on his bed, rubbed his eyes, sniffed a couple of times, stretch his arms, scratched his head, then his torso; despite the fact the he was coming from another planet, Jonas Quinn was a normal men.

He took his shampoo, his tooth brush and all he needed for a good another normal day, in a normal space traveling base.

The showers room wasn't so fare from his quarters so he was always running the way bare foot, (running because the floor was always cold). His short breathings and complains was Jack's best alarm clock, when he was running in front of his door.

Jonas entered the bathroom and chose whatever cubicle he wanted; he was always the first one up. He drew the curtains, took off his shirt and his boxer, hung them on the hook and opened the valve to unleash a jet of boiling water. He just loved the sensation of the water gliding and warming his body. The steams interring his lungs, making him breathe heavily; the surrounding warmth dazing him. "Nothing could possibly be better".

- Hey Jonas!!!

Huge knocks on the panels of his shower brought him out if his torpor.

- Jonas! Are you having an asthma crisis in there?

- No Jack, I'm fine…I was fine, added Jonas for himself.

He turned off the water and prepared himself to come back to cold floor reality. He warped a towel around his waist, took his stuff and pass threw the door.

- Hey Jack, shouted Jonas to the soldier who had entered in his own shower. Don't bother doing the coffee, I'm on it.

- Too late! Already done, answered Jack. "Wait until he tastes my new recipe, he will never drink coffee again. The less coffee that guy drinks the better it will be…for everyone".

Jonas pulled a wry face. It was almost like if Jack was planning this intentionally.

He ran through the corridor, never mind if he was only wearing a small towel, all the guys were doing it; there was never a woman in the sector at this time. Jonas turned a corner on the tip of his foot because of the cold floor.

- Ho Jonas…er…

- Doctor Frazier…er…Hi!

Janet scratched the back of her ear, and smiled, bending her eyes to the floor, up to Jonas's belly and then at his eyes.

- What can I do for you, doctor?, said Jonas, leaning clumsily his hand against the wall, trying to appear totally comfortable despite the pink coloring his cheeks.

- Did you see the Colonel? He was supposed to take a test the minute he was awake. Janet was trying not to laugh.

- Oh well, he's in the…the shower…that way…

-Thanks, Jonas, I know were the showers room is. Don't miss the debriefing at 10:00. On this she left by the corridor but risked a small look at Jonas's bottom when he turned the corner rapidly, almost stumbling on the wet floor.

* * *

10:00

SG-1 was already in the debriefing room when Jonas entered with documents under his arms. He took a cup of plastic and poured some coffee in it, with a ton of sugar. Sat on his chair, Jack raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to take a gulp.

- People, if you open the document that has been given to you, you'll find the details of your mission on PX-913, said the general, taking the lead.

- PX-913? Inquired Jack.

- It's the code we gave to the planet mention on the Khrono's tablet we found on PX-565, retorted Sam.

- The planet known under the name of Bouto, added Teal'c

- According to ancient text, Bouto was an ancient city, where the "servants" where formed to fights for their gods, who use to spent holidays there, but nothing is much known about this place, ended Jonas.

- Great, now that everybody has proved that they are way smarter then me, what do we expect from this mission?

- Well, according to the tablets, if we suppose that this planet is a center to form servants…General Hammond didn't had time to finish.

- It must be some kind of super base to form super soldiers, finished the colonel.

- Though it must have a deeper purpose or we, Jaffas, would have heard of it, added Teal'c.

- So you want us to break into this gigabase and…

- This is just a reconnaissance mission colonel. Just report what's the situation on this planet, and if there's any menace that could emanate from there. We have already sent a M.A.L.P., and it detected no activity signs near the Stargate, so you'll all leave at 12:00. Well, people, any question?

There was no answer from the general's troops.

- You can go and prepared yourselves.

The SG-1 team stood up, took their documents and left the debriefing room.

- Nah! I don't feel like meeting new Jaffa friends today, said the colonel, passing through the door. Don't take that personally Teal'c…

* * *

Jonas was taking in notes everything he could find about Bouto in Daniel's books. The previous missions have showed him that mythology is often closer to reality that we can expect. He was writing down some prime lines of the pyramid texts when an electronic voice resonated in the corridors.

- SG-1 is requested to the Stargate launching pad immediately.

Jonas took quickly is package and the little note books and put them in one of the many pockets on his military overcoat, and left his laboratory for the Stargate room. The heavy metal doors opened in front of him and he penetrated in the room. The red lights of the chevrons were already unlocking one after the others. The team was already there and Jack gave Jonas one of his "You're late…again" look.

- Sorry, I was checking the archives about Bouto.

- Chevron 6 locked.

- Be careful team, don't reveal your position and don't take too many risks. The general gave is last advise.

- Don't worry general, said the colonel making a little salute, will be as cautious as always.

-Chevron 7 locked.

The immense bleu splash exploded from the Stargate and bathed the room with blue light waves.

- That's why I'm afraid, replied the general for him.

The team passed through the gate and left undulations on the blue surface just before this one vanished.

* * *

The first thing they felt when they landed on the ground of Bouto was the extreme heath, the heaviness of the atmosphere and the persistent light that forced them to screw up. Surrounding the Stargate there was a dense tropical forest with a path leaning directly to the immense portal.

Jack took off his cap immediately, scratch his forehead and put his sunglasses on.

- Hum…my opinion here, but, they could have, at least, told us to bring sun scream.

They rose up their head to look at the golden sky. There were two suns.

- Let's not lingered here team, will border this path by the forest to go down this valley, and will check from there if we can spot any sign of civilization.

They hadn't the time to execute the colonel's order that familiar word alerted them…

- Jaffa crie!

…

…

…but it was too late.

…

…

Jonas was led down on the ground; at least he though he was because he could feel the dry ground under his touch. His eyes where veiled and the powerful sun was the only thing piercing trough it. Until some shadow came up over him…a shadow of a hazy animal head with elongated shape.

* * *

Next chapter---> The Lords, What happened to SG-1? 


	2. The Lords

Author's note: Please, Read and Review…even if it's bad…then I'll just end my author career and cry in my bathroom…Or Maybe you can write me a good comment and I'll kick myself to continue -

* * *

CHAPTER 2---- THE LORDS

* * *

-Am I in Heaven?

- It depends on which god you worship

* * *

Some sensations slowly revived in the tip of his fingers, as the same time as pain. Jonas frowned trying to open his eyes again, when he succeeded, he got overcame by vertigo again. He had the time to see a vague face bend over him. The golden light of the room made his head suffered.

- Am I in Heaven? Succeeded to say Jonas.

- It depends on which god you allegiance lies, Jonas Quinn.

The grave and deep voice coming out of the mouth he was so focused on to not passed away was enough for him to felt unconscious again. The last thing he saw before to slip into darkness was the two glowing eyes above him, watching over his sleep.

* * *

It was only when two strong men cuffed his hands into some sort of magnetic handcuffs that Colonel O'Neill regained consciousness. He glanced around him, trying to hang on something familiar, but he didn't saw any of his team members. Everything around him was grey walls lighted by fire torches. The two imposing men took him by under his shoulders and dragged him along many corridors. They arrived in front of two massive doors with sculptured snakes on them. The door opened.

- The prisoner you requisitioned, my lord, said one of the soldiers, giving as slide bow to whoever was his lord.

- Bring him to me, ordered a deep voice, characteristic of Goa'uld.

This voice brought Jack back to reality in no times.

- Colonel O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet someone like you.

- I would like to say the same, but it would be a lie, said Jack with a hoarse voice.

The lord gave an annoyed look to her Jaffas. The two put a powerful hand on Jack's shoulders and force him to get down on his knees. Jack took the time to look carefully to his interlocutor who was sat on a huge throne.

After everything that Jack had seen during his numerous missions, nothing could really shock him anymore. Though, he got surprised when he took notice of the physique of the Goa'uld with whom he was talking to. She stood up and came down to Jack's level.

- The echoes of your feats have reached even us, Colonel O'Neill.

- My reputation precedes me, said Jack with one of his sarcastic smile.

The Goa'uld mistress he had in front of him had pale white skin with pale green eyes. She wore a golden diadem surmounted by a snake holding back her, down to shoulder, reddish/brown hair. She was also wearing a silver top armor protecting what was looking like a delicate metal net. What really surprised Jack was the fact that she was the youngest Goa'uld host he has ever seen; her host most have been around 18-19 years old.

- Since when the Goa'uld hire babysitters to rule the universe?

She let out a growl and slapped Jack with the backside of her hand. She raised her open hand, armed with the traditional ribbon goa'uld device, up to Jack's forehead and activated it.

The colonel let out a gasp of pain.

- You don't have the power to be insubordinate here, colonel, no! You will…

At this moment, another Jaffa entered the room.

- I'm sorry mistress, but lord Pakhet wishes to discuss with you.

The Goa'uld let out a sigh of exasperation.

-I know! The only thing she wants is to discuss.

The Goa'uld mistress let fell her grip on Jack, this one felt on the floor. Before leaving the huge hall, she yelled to her servant:

- Put him on the sarcophagus, I want him fresh when I'll come back. I'm not done yet with you colonel.

The two same Jaffas took him away in dark hallways.

* * *

Sam felt some moisture on her skin, like if she was bathing. In fact she could hear liquid flowing distantly. She was slowly starting to regain the control of her senses and even realized that it smelled good around her, a delicate perfume of some sort. Suddenly she felt a low pressure caressing her arm, something smooth and soft. Even before opening her eyes she already had taken a decision. She suddenly grabbed the arm that was touching her and flipped it right into the water. Well, what she thought being water, in fact she was bathing in some sort of white liquid.

The person who felt over Sam directly in the huge bath emerged, yelling and crying. Sam's mouth opened wide. It was a little girl with black plaited hair, with a sponge in her hand. She climbed over the bath and leave by a door on the right, still crying.

Sam had the time to observe where she was. The walls seemed to be made of marble, a lot of pillars with a lot of very detailed sculptures on them. The room was quite big; the bath was in the middle of what was looking like a high class bathroom. There was delicate white curtains flowing from the ceiling, many pillow were pilled up in the room's corner.

- This is how you thank me?

The deep voice woke the major Carter and put her on the defensive. A young girl about 15 years old had just entered the room, with the little girl Sam had threw in the water attached to her hips, still crying.

- I heal you, I offer you a bath of milk and this is how you thank me, by scaring my servants. Her eyes suddenly glowed under her frowned eyebrows

Sam was shocked, it was the first time of her life she saw a so young host. The young girl's eyes were deep black, painted with the typical Râ eye design. She had long black plaited hair with a large gold diadem surmounted by the ancient figure of a vulture. The first rational thought Sam had was about who was the Master behind this. She though it would be better to know it immediately to foreseen what she will be facing.

- Who's you're master? She asked firmly.

The young girl raised her hand and Sam just had the time to realize what she was about to do and she dived her head under water before to get hit by the ribbon device discharge. Carter surfaced only her eyes to watch what the Goa'uld was planning to do next.

- I AM your Master, impertinent and ungrateful little pest…

Sam was perplexed by the childish language of the Goa'uld. Another little girl servant entered.

- Mistress, Lord Pakhet is requesting an audience with you.

The young goa'uld bent down her weapon, looked at her servant and slightly glanced back at Carter.

- Prepared her and dress her properly…and if she resists…you know what to do. On these words the lord Goa'uld left the bath.

About ten little girls entered and took Sam out of the bath wrapping her in many delicate materials.

* * *

Jonas couldn't focus on the voice he was hearing; he was still plunged in the dark and couldn't fix what the voice was saying…was it talking to him anyway? A spicy odor came to his nose and slowly aroused him to reality. Jonas realized that there were two…no three deep different voices.

- I refuse! Said a very authoritarian voice.

- I also refuse; it will not take place in Het-Neter-Onet.

- Are you afraid to come on my lands?

- Don't insult us!

- I would never dare lord Ouadjet. But it is as you wish! The consuls will meet on a neutral grown…how about the Chaapa'ai perimeter?

- I agree.

- Me too.

- Perfect, will discuss there about our affair, tomorrow at the zenith.

- It's your plan, but I still don't see what is to gain.

- I accept to go but I don't accept automatically what will be discussed tomorrow.

- Of course lord Nekhbet! That is why it is called discussions. Don't forget to bring the prisoners; it's a fundamental condition for the negotiations.

The voices fainted. Meanwhile, Jonas had half-opened his eyes to get a clue on his situation and to be sure he could feign the sleep. He couldn't see what he was laid on, but it was comfortable, probably a bed. The room where he was was immense; the ceiling was very high and supported by many huge pillars. The golden light invading the room was entering by a gigantic window, filtered through floating light curtains. It was at this moment that Jonas realised how warm the atmosphere was and how much he was sweating. His glance slid slowly to the silhouette that was standing in front of what seemed to be a long range communication device. From where he was he could figure out that the shadow had a light physical structure. He didn't have the time to notice anything else that the person standing looked in his direction. He quickly closed his eyes. He could hear the robe of the shadow sliding on the floor; getting closer to him. He though it would be smarter to remained immobile. Jonas deducted that the shadow had stepped on the bed because he was feeling her weight on the mattress. He felt a skin to skin contact on his forearm. He tried to stay focused but, at this time, he had realised that what was standing beside him was probably a Goa'uld master and he was at his mercy. He felt some slight fingers run into his messy hair. Jonas couldn't stand it any longer and when he felt the cold pressure of a curved object on his forehead, imagining the ribbon goa'uld device, he opened his eyes, grabbed the insistent hand that was too close to his forehand. Expecting a strong resistance, he put his feet flat on the bed and pushed with all his strength to lay down his opponent and him to be kneeled.

…

The wrists he had in his hands were minuscule. Jonas looked right in the eyes of his adversary, his muscles all tense, ready for the upcoming battle.

…

- ha ha ha.

…

This muffled tiny little laugh made Jonas overcome his anger and his high level of adrenaline and slowly loosed his grip over his captive.

…

- I've got to admit that you surprised me…Jonas Quinn…for what I've heard…I had imagine yourself as a men of a few actions, said the goa'uld.

It took a few second to Jonas to retrieve his focused mind; he hadn't exactly expected this kind of enemy. The girl he had pined up in the bed was amazingly young looking, barely adult.

She had light brown eyes with typical golden Egyptian makeup. Many short brown and blond streaks faded by the sun curls framing her face sparkled by a few freckles.

Her eyes flashed.

- Where am I??? Said Jonas who had tightened his hold. Where's SG-1? Where's my team?

- You had a team?

Jonas loosed one of the girl wrists to grab her neck; he didn't hesitate to clench his fingers in her throat. At this moment, Jonas was in an authoritarian position over the goa'uld, so he was remaining calm in spite of the situation. But he knows he had to maintain this advantage.

- If you know my name, you know about SG-1, so, where…is….my…team?

The girl goa'uld had abandoned her arrogant smile for a grimace of pain.

- You don't have the nerves…

- You think…Jonas amplified his hold.

- Without me you will never get out of here alive.

- You didn't answer my question.

- You wouldn't dare…or you will never see your team again.

- I shouldn't do it but…you didn't mind using one of your ribbon gizmo on me.

- What?!?...You mean this.

She opened the palm of the hand that was still under Jonas's hold. The gesture lured the Kelownian's attention to the wrong hand. The girl took advantage of the totally unprotected right temple of Jonas to strike directly there with what she had in her released hand. Jonas let out a gasp of pain and, totally groggy, he collapsed on the floor, on his side, realising that most of his body was painful. He touched his ribs and his hand was cover with blood. Jonas tried to forget his pain as he turned around to fight back though he had underestimated the speed of his opponent.

- Don't move Jonas Quinn, said the young girl raising a charged goa'uld staff weapon right in his face. No wonder why you have so many enemies among the galaxy if you're being so arrogant.

Jonas automatically showed his empty palms and stood slowly meanwhile the goa'uld was kneeled on the bed, ready for any assaults.

- We have are failings, you got yours, killing masses and enslaving entire populations per example.

The goa'uld master laughed for her, this conversation was totally pathetic; however, she closed her weapon and poked Jonas right on his injured ribs with it.

- Does this hurt? said the lord with a little amused smile.

- Tsssiiii…The torture is another one of your failings, wheezed Jonas between his clenched teeth.

She pulled down her staff and leant it beside the bed, probably from where she reached it. She raised her eyebrows, grinned and showed innocently to Jonas the thing she had hit him with: A goa'uld healing devise. Jonas frowned. She stood up.

- Of course it hurts. You have managed to reopen your wounds, said the girl, resigned. She moved one step forward.

By reflexes Jonas stepped back.

- It's not like if you had the choice Jonas Quinn.

At the moment she passed slightly her left hand on one of her large golden bracelet Jonas felt like being magnetized forwardly. He tried to resist but the pressure just flung him one step from the goa'uld. Jonas took his hands to his neck; under his fingers he could felt some metallic really tight necklace.

- Never saw that before, I see. This device attaches you to anyone who wears this bracelet. In this case, it would be me, she said with a smile. You are at my disposition Jonas Quinn. Now if you would just let me.

She stepped closer and delicately pulled Jonas shirt with her thumb and index over his injury, revealing an all-open and bloody wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated to activate the healing factor.

"Now would be the perfect time to knock her out…" but she was right, he wouldn't be able to escape from wherever he was and his team situation was still hazy…and he was badly wounded. He decided to let her goes with her treatment.

- Where's my team?, repeated Jonas without looking at his injury.

- I, unfortunately, have not all good news for you, Jonas Quinn. Don't worry, they are still living. Though, they are not under my jurisdiction.

- …And that is not...a good thing? Jonas tried to point out that, considering the facts, she was kind of one of the absolute and closest enemy right now.

- Your friends are under the cares of lord Ouadjet and lord Nekhbet, which is not a good thing.

- Why? Does my position is so much better? Jonas raised an eyebrow.

The Goa'uld reopened her eyes and turned off the healing devise and replaced Jonas shirt.

- Let just say that, their lives are preserved…for now. But if you want to see them again…alive…your help will be required.

- Why! You want to torture them yourself? Accused Jonas.

The huge creaking door on the back of the room opened; around five beautiful and lightly dressed girls entered and bowed respectfully. The Goa'uld master turned her head toward her servants.

- You may proceed, Netheb'Ari.

The five servants penetrated in the sumptuous room, eyes fixing the floor, leaded by a gracious girl oddly dressed with Greek style robe, with long curly red hair. The five of them approached and started to fuss around Jonas, starting to lift is shirt.

- Hey hey! What are you doing? Jonas pushed away the rather intrusive girls.

- Don't be so modest. These girls are here to fulfill you needs, Jonas Quinn. You need to bath, the odour of sweat and blood on your clothing is really starting to get insupportable and you have to eat and sleep.

Jonas gave his eternal frowned face. Now, he was totally puzzled. There was something he should have missed, he didn't like the atmosphere and the schemes of the Goa'uld master he had in front of him. So he decided to rise up his ton to stop this entire masquerade. If he would be tortured he would rather prefer to know it now.

- What's the POINT of all this?

The servants stopped and looked at their mistress to wait for the next orders, apparently surprise by the impertinence of the prisonner. Jonas glanced intensively at the goa'uld girl, a glance she gave back to him. She was waiting for him to continue. Jonas knew more then too well that she had something to do with him.

- What do you want… from me?

The alien girl's face turned to a more serious expression.

- What I want from you, Jonas Quinn?…You'll see soon enough. She turned her back and headed for the door. Girls! Offer our guest the royal treatment someone of his rank deserves.

- As you wish…lord Pakhet, acknowledged the one called Netheb'Ari.

* * *

Next Chapter--- Summit Conference. What is planned for SG-1? 


	3. Summit Conference

Author's note: OK! Well Thanx to Cyllwen for her comment! I finished the third chapter because of you! Hope you'll all like it! Don't forget to Read and Review

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SUMMIT CONFERENCE

* * *

-When you fall, you have to get up again,

there won't always be people around you to put you back on your feet.

* * *

Jonas opened his eyes but he didn't saw very fare over him; there was some low ceiling, about 4 feet above him. He slowly turned his head to the left and realized a white curtain was flowing around his bed, down to the floor. He was in some Egyptian version of a canopied bed. He rapidly sat up and watched around him. No, he wasn't in the same bed then yesterday, it was a bed for only one person. Yesterday…yesterday…he didn't even know how many times he had stayed unconscious before yesterday. Though he remembered being treated like a king yesterday, hot bath, immense buffet, clean clothing. Jonas even received the traditional white skirt with a golden piece of material in the front. The servants even took care of ornate him with many gold jewels. The royal treatment even included some special exotic spectacles which a mother wouldn't want his son to watch and some insistent advances from beautiful creatures. "But no matter what this goa'uld wants with me, I won't give her anything. She's totally losing her time. If she heard about Earth Stargate program…she most be perfectly aware that nobody will betrayed Earth…I wonder why she's even trying…she should be torturing me". Not that he wanted to be tortured, it was just unusual. The best thing to do now was to escape; finding the team would be easier once outside. "Easier is kind of a big word right now".

Jonas put silently a feet on the first step at the base of the bed; he drew back the light curtains and discovered he was in the same damn room then yesterday. Jonas could easily recognize the huge bed where he was laid on, the long range communication system; the goa'uld master was even sleeping under her blankets.

Jonas's bed was on a higher platform, mostly like and hotel. He begun to descend the stairs, but almost stepped on one of the girl servants and almost charged down the few steps. He stopped breathing arrived on the floor; he looked at the servants and then at the goa'uld…nobody moved. "Pfiou! A chance they took of my boots."

Jonas knew that passing by the door would be an idiot idea; a lot of guards would probably be waiting for him…"The window". Jonas passed in front of the goa'uld master glancing rapidly to know if she was still sleeping and headed on the balcony. It was the first time Jonas had a chance to take a look outside. One of the rising suns was hitting the huge Egyptian monuments and statues that reached over 200 foot, with a full blast of golden light. Jonas had to screw up to take a better look at the humongous city that bellowed his prison. He looked down, there was no way he could jump; he was like 150 foot in the air…unless. He bent over the fence; there was a series of balcony under this one…with a rope he could easily jump from balcony to balcony. He came back in the room, look around and found the perfect rope. He carefully went unhooking the curtains surrounding his bed, being careful not to awake the girls laid around his bed.

He headed one more time to the window, but stop in front of the goa'uld master's bed. He saw the panel where some weapons were hooked, including the weapon staff the goa'uld used against him…it was too big to be carried …though he could easily put one of the Zat'nik'atel below the staff in his belt. He approached slowly the panel which was dangerously near the bed. Jonas managed, after all, to take the Zat without being detected and put it in his belt. He returned on the balcony. He twisted the material to increase its resistance and rounded it around one of the fence bars. He passed a foot over the banister; he took his improvised rope and prepared to hang himself in the air. He took a deep breath and slowly slid along the rope. His feet were almost on the next balcony banister when his hope suddenly vanished.

If I was you, I wouldn't look down…It's kind of a long way back on the ground.

The young goa'uld master was leant against the fence looking down at Jonas with an arrogant smile.

Jonas Quinn…you're not serious…escape by the balcony with a rope…a classic but…totally ineffective.

Jonas threw a quick glance at the girl and continued his descent. Even if he wasn't seeing her face, he could easily guess he had cut her to the quick because he heard the Goa'uld left the balcony at a run. He was about to put one foot on the banister when an explosion destroyed a huge part of it just beside him. He took off his foot. The impact made his swung above a drop; he realized how high he was and he got taken by a sudden retch. Looking down was the last thing to do; he raised his head fixing the smoking weapon staff locked on him.

Next time I won't miss, said the young girl with one of her eyes closed in a ready to shot manner. She was bent over the banister with her weapon staff pointed at Jonas. How about we discuss this on solid ground?

Jonas was still swinging in the void though he realized that if he swung fare enough he could jump on the balcony. "This is my only chance" Thought Jonas "…Jack would succeed…and so can I…ok…now". He gave himself a huge swing and let go of his improvised rope and leap himself into space; …

…

He stretched his arms and…

…

At the last second his fingers clenched on the edge of the banister. He had succeeded…yet, he wasn't out of the wood. He tried to pull himself over the fence but he had overestimated the resistance of the balcony structure. The fissure the weapon staff had made was too important and Jonas height was too heavy for this structure to hold. The rocks under Jonas fingers crumbled and the men slid into void.

…

At this time, a man can't think.

…

Though, Jonas figured he had closed his eyes, because when a huge shock shook him he opened them…The two suns was once again blinding him. The strongest shock had happened on his neck level; Jonas felt like if his throat was cut, like if somebody was strangling him. "I am dead? I broke my neck for sure". But, he changed his mind when he realized he could still feel the tip of his fingers. Even if his neck was killing him, he managed to look down and at his surprise; he was floating 4 feet above the ground. He looked around him. Many streets extended in all directions and the passers-by were gazing at him, month open.

A little boy looked at him with his eyes full of admiration and approached him.

You fly…How can you do that?

Jonas didn't know why the hell his was flying over the ground but when he tried to answer he realized his throat was so stiffen that he only managed to whistle some air. Suddenly, Jonas saw his feet lift off the ground at an accelerating rate. He felt the air pressure on him, stopping his breathing. When he reached the culminant point of his ascension he understood why he wasn't dead yet. The young girl was standing under him, left hand on her magnetic device. They gazed at each other for a short time, then, the goa'uld lord, in a quick gesture, hurled her hand backward. Following her movement, Jonas flew backward, passed through the window and crashed on the wall, remaining stick to it because of the device. The girl dashed into the room, hand raised and wide open. Each time she was making a step, Jonas felt like his body was drove deeper in the wall.

I should CRUSH YOU RIGHT NOW! Growled the goa'uld between her clenched teeth.

But after a few seconds she released her grip and Jonas felt and rolled on the floor. He coughed almost spitting his lungs out; a little dribble of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. Even so, he managed to mumble a few words.

Yeah…but you need me…for whatever…you planned.

The girl turned on her heel and left Jonas sight. He tried to sit but his arms could barely support him. There were some spotlights in front of his eyes so he closed theme and tried to stay focused. Suddenly, he felt a wet cold sensation on his jaw. He didn't even wait to open his eyes before to rush away and sat the closest to the wall that he could. Once again, he was stunned by what he saw in the girl's hand: a wet linen. She raised one of her eyebrow.

"I most be really valuable if no matter what I do, she still play the home-nurse with me" Jonas thought.

He felt a hump in his low-back and realized he still had the Zat'nik'atel in his belt. Jonas didn't think any further; he took the Zat'nik'atel and, before she could let out a gasp. He shot her once.

After that, everything took place so rapidly that Jonas was still puzzled by what he just saw.

Three guards, probably alerted by the noises, staved in, weapon loaded.

Lord Pakhet, are you all right? Said the one who seemed to be in charge.

Take him away! Yelled the girl, standing. It was more then enough and the goa'uld true nature seemed to have overtaken the girl.

But Jonas didn't even care. She was still on her feet! "Still on her feet?" inquired Jonas to himself. "It's impossible! A direct Zat shot". Jonas looked at her with a shocked expression and his eyebrows deeply frowned. He just couldn't stop staring at his standing adversary, even when two of the guards took him brutally by his shoulders and disarmed him. They dragged him toward the door after a few seconds of total questioning, Jonas started to struggle but the guards tighten their hold.

Release me! What do you want from me? I will not cooperate! You hear me, Pakhet? **You will not have what you want!**

It's **Lord** Pakhet to you! Is the last thing Jonas heard before being dragged out of the room.

The third soldier that looked to be a higher ranked officer looked at his goddess before he shot the door.

The Tau'ri did not harm you mistress? Ask the soldier with an almost concerned tone.

No…he didn't have the time, said the lord with a fake smile. Oh and, Ankhsekheb, could you please prepared our guest for our little reunion and the royal escort by the same time.

It will be done as you pleased, mistress. Then the one called Ankhsekheb closed the door and accelerated the step to join back his two subalterns.

* * *

In view of the sudden calm of the one called Jonas Quinn, Ankhsekheb understood that his soldiers most had hit their captive. This one looked really dazed.

You most very unpleasant to make lord Pakhet wild with rage, Jonas Quinn.

Yeah, totally me…unpleasant, gabbled Jonas, spiting blood on the floor.

Ankhsekheb was surprised by so much sarcasm.

Lord Pakhet is usually just and tolerant.

Yeah, sure! Just and tolerant…for a serial killer, said Jonas raising his head to face his interlocutor.

Ankhsekheb stopped his troopers and gazed back at Jonas.

The soldier was looking quite young for his rank; he had tanned skin, black hair hid under a golden metal helmet, bright brown eyes, the typical Jaffa golden symbol on his forehead and his armor was gold, instead of silver. Jonas figured out the soldier in front of him should be really high ranked to deserve such an honor.

You are, indeed, really unpleasant, Jonas Quinn. But be informed that even if lord Pakhet is generous, she cannot tolerate your insubordination forever.

Jonas gazed back at the soldier and noticed something special in his attitude, something he couldn't exactly tell, some kind of soft line. His gaze wasn't containing as much assurance as the Jaffa he encountered before. A flaw Jonas could maybe use at his advantage. The wounded SG-1 member seized the metal throat protector of the Jaffa and drew this one closer to him to speak lower.

Why am I entitled to the royal treatment? What does she wants with me?

I am not allowed to give you such information, Jonas Quinn, though I can pertinently say that if you remain quiet for a short time, you will have answers by noon.

He freed himself from Jonas grip.

Now, if you want to follow me…you managed to hurt yourself again…we will take care of you.

Jonas was dragged along many corridors before the soldiers made him entered in a small room, once again bathing in a golden light, where white curtains were flowing from the ceiling. Ankhsekheb went ahead and drew back the delicate material to unveil a machine Jonas wasn't to happy to see: a sarcophagus. Jonas had well read the report about the effect of those machines on the comportment.

**No**, no! You won't get me in there! Yelled Jonas.

Jonas tried to run back and struggled against his oppressors, though the two Jaffas were way much stronger then him and they had to carry the rebellious guest into the sarcophagus and hold him until the machine closed above the man. Jonas knocked several time on the lid, but it was useless and he took his last few seconds of consciousness to think; Pakhet…Pakhet wasn't an unknown name. Jonas fought the unconsciousness and searched in his memory for any information. "Pakhet…Pakhet…Yeah! I know…that I know this name…In the ancient Egypt she was…she was a lion-goddess, yeah, like Sekhmet, a huntress…watching over the oriental desert…goddess of woman inner-strength…yeah…a huntress…linked to Greek Artemis…yeah…I remember… … …

Then it was a total black out.

* * *

Despite the fact that he had fought to avoid the sarcophagus, he had to admit that he was feeling totally restored, but that, he would have never say it out loud. He was waiting with two Jaffa guards in a huge hall entirely made of golden marble, watched by two gigantic gold Egyptian statues with lion heads. Jonas figured out that this was the throne room. Suddenly the sound of cadenced footsteps resonated in the hall. This noise usually brought bad news. Jonas remained breathless when the two doors open on an entire garrison of Jaffa armed with staff weapons walking in the hall, all at the same pace. In the middle of the garrison, Jonas saw the one to whom he owed is capture: Pakhet. She was heavily dressed with the typical Goa'uld master gold armor. But instead of the gold helmet, she was wearing a huge pharaoh headgear, surmounted by a lion head all made of gold. She moved forward in the middle of all those huge warriors, followed by servants. She was looking even smaller beside her own Jaffas. Her oddly tiny height reminded Jonas that there was something wrong, something unaccustomed about this goa'uld fortress. According to Ankhsekheb, he would have answers soon…now the only thing he wished was that it would be good news. One of the two Jaffas who were guarding him was Ankhsekheb.

You will soon have your answers, Jonas Quinn, said the Jaffa.

Does my answers include my death in any sort of way? Asked Jonas on a middle-low tone.

At his surprise, Ankhsekheb made a little, tiny, almost not notable smile to Jonas words.

It is a sacrilege of you to think that lord Pakhet would wish your death, Jonas Quinn.

Jonas raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

The Jaffa garrison made a turn of 90 degrees and went toward the two huge doors that ended the room. Even if this fortress only have huge doors, those ones where by far the biggest, thought Jonas and what he expected turned out to be true: those doors were heading outside, and when they opened, an intense bright light spread into the room. Jonas took his hand over his eyes to not be blinded. The sun was positioned just between the two doors. The SG-1 member hasn't even noticed that the guards had stopped and that the master Pakhet was at his level.

I believe that if you want your answers, Jonas Quinn, you'll come with us! Said the lord in all her powerful finery.

Jonas found weird the way she used the word "us"…a Goa'uld usually use the word "me" more often. Though, he hadn't the time to think about it any further because one of the two guards who were guarding him gave him a poke in the back with his weapon staff to make him made a step forward. He passed between two Jaffa soldiers and faced the person responsible for this entire masquerade.

Netheb'Ari have well chosen your outfits, you look surprisingly…majestic.

Jonas suddenly surprised himself to look into strongly deep eyes, darkened by black eye shadow and typical Egyptian eyeliner, sharpening naturally the eye and thinking that it was a cruel waste of fiery youth to enslave youngsters with so much light in their eyes.

But you would look even grander with this.

She snapped her fingers and a little boy ran down the alley of soldiers with a red cushion. The little boy looked so exited to run to his goddess that he entangled into his own feet and stumbled. Everything he had in his hand flew up in the air and scattered on the floor. Two Jaffas of the line bent to put the kid back on his feet but with a gesture, the Goa'uld master stopped them and the two soldiers returned to their place, in the ranks. The kid rose up his head and looked at his goddess which so much regrets in his eyes that Jonas tighten his fists and look at Pakhet to see her reaction. "If she dare raise even her voice against this boy…"

What's your name? said the goa'uld on a impenetrable tone.

Djedti, said the boy whose gaze slowly slid to the floor.

Well, Djedti...when we fall, we get up again, The young Goa'uld girl took a quick glance at Jonas. There won't always be people around you to help you get back on your feet.

Yes, lord Pakhet.

The little boy jumped on his feet, took the red cushion and put what he was transporting on it once again and walked to Pakhet and Jonas and held his cushion out for his goddess. The girl took what was on it.

You can leave now, Djedti.

The little boy vanished between two soldiers. The Goa'uld master turned to face up Jonas. She approached the SG-1 member.

I offer you this symbol of eternal grandeur, Jonas Quinn.

This one had already understood what it was: the pharaoh false beard.

Can I politely decline without being killed?

Jonas didn't had a clue of where they where this was going, but he had time to think about his situation and he ended up to only one conclusion: with all those finery he was ornate with and all the good treatments he received, he deduced that his self was to be showed or given to someone. He just wished that "this" someone wasn't more powerful than his present holder.

This is not a request…You are the only cause of your misfortune.

She slightly installed the false beard to Jonas's chin. He let her do it without looking.

Pardon me, my lord, but you help a little.

She didn't even paid attention to Jonas remark and smiled, looking at him with a surprising proud expression.

You would have been an exceptional pharaoh. Her eyes were sparkling but her deep voice was always there to remind Jonas that she was the enemy.

Somebody already proposed me such a promotion…and now she's dead.

It is pretentious from you to think that I would make a pharaoh out of you, Jonas Quinn. Now, she raised up her tone, Jaffa, Bradio! We don't want anybody to wait for us.

She turned on her heels and led her caravan of servants escorted by her powerful guard of Jaffas out of the fortress. Their convoy first passed by a yard protected by immense stockades where other Jaffas where guarding the main door. When the order was given to open the doors, Jonas was expecting mostly anything…except that! A huge burst of yelling came out of a immense crowd gather in the surrounding alley; people on their doorstep, people on the roof, people on their balcony: their was people everywhere. Jonas first thought about an absolute discontent of the population, but he realized that people were not angry! In fact, the Jaffa guards didn't even have to contain de crown and fight back. The crown was expressing his joy and there was even young children throwing petals from the balconies. Jonas couldn't just believe his eyes. He knew the Goa'uld were all adulated and considered as gods…thought he would never had believe people could manifest their enthusiast so loudly. This goddess was really idolized. Jonas suddenly realized that the master of this land was looking back at him.

You seemed surprised my friend, the girl said.

You rent an admiring crown? Jonas's sarcasm surprised even himself, the colonel really started to influence him.

Suddenly, a girl jostled two Jaffas and managed to past through them. She literally threw herself at Jonas feet and grabbed his hand with an astonishing overzealousness and started to kiss it desperately. Jonas didn't know how to react and took off his hand as quickly as possible. The two Jaffas the girl had jostled took her despite she was struggling. "Where the hell am I?" thought Jonas. He was trying to hang on to something familiar but everything he could see was strangers everywhere and heat emanated from the ground himself. He felt his knees weaken under his weight. "This is not the time; I won't make it a habitude". Jonas shook his head and focus on the small silhouette that was walking in front of him to hold on to consciousness. The silhouette looked over her shoulder.

Smile Jonas Quinn, you got admirers.

On these words, the SG-1 member realized that they were passing through what looked like big city doors. In front of the convoy stretched a long road border by statues and at the horizon, Jonas could distinguish what seemed to be a forest. A forest?...That was the closet place he could associate SG-1 with. Maybe there was hope for him to escape in this jungle, or maybe to find a trace of his lost comrades…or maybe he was just heading directly toward worst.

* * *

They were walking for what seemed to be hours. The horizon was dancing in from of the small convoy. The two suns looked to be both at their zenith and the heat was almost insupportable. Jonas felt like his lungs were only inspiring dust and his head was just refusing to think. The hillside they were climbing looked endless. People around Jonas were obviously used to the heavy heat; without noticed it, Jonas had flew almost at the end of the caravan because he had slowed down his pace. There were not a lot of guards behind him. When they finally reached the top of the hill, even if Jonas felt dizzy, he didn't have to think to recognize the valley above him. He raised his sight and screwed up. The only thing he saw was this huge ring form watching over three distinct roads. That was it…he was almost back at the Stargate, but Jonas didn't had the chance to watch the view any longer because he was suddenly taken by hot flashes and he collapsed. Fortunately for him, the Jaffa behind him saw him tottered and caught him before he felt on the ground. Spots of light were flashing in front of Jonas; he could barely keep his eyes opened.

It's ok! Yelled the well-built Jaffa to his comrades.

He took his personal little gourd and helped Jonas to drink.

There, drink water, my friend. No wonder why you fell, it's a hot place; dehydration is your worst enemy.

Jonas was trying to come back to reality and the odd familiar tone of the Jaffa was helping him.

Don't worry Jonas, you're **ALL** ok now. Remember…sometimes, the worst enemies are things we **FORGET**…

What are you saying? Asked one of the standing Jaffa.

The sun…the Jaffa soldier screwed…we forget about it too often.

Jonas felt like what this soldier was trying to say was important, especially by the way the men accented his says, though his mind was out of busyness for now. The men seized the back of Jonas's head and forced him to look directly in his eyes.

Do you understand? It's important to **WATCH OUT** for the enemies we forgot.

At this moment, Jonas could never have been able to describe the face he saw but he had the time to notice a few particular features: Red hair, extremely pale eyes and a scar drew on his chin….

What's happening here? Yelled a deep voice.

The face Jonas had in front of him disappeared behind a Jaffa removable helmet and the soldier stood up, helping Jonas to get up.

Your protégée had a weakness…dehydration, my lord.

The young girl took a few seconds to look at her Jaffas with aberration.

Everybody had a gourd, but nobody thought about assuring themselves that this man had something to drink.

All the Jaffas bent their head in absolution.

Lord Pakhet gripped the neck-protector of one of her Jaffas, faced him but spoke to all her soldiers on a low tone that allowed only the nearby Jaffas to ear.

Do I have to remind you that this man is maybe our safe-conduct to the ultimate recognition?

No, lord Pakhet, answered all the soldiers, together.

I hope so...Now…take our guest to the covered convoy…at least this thing will serve to someone, she said with an uninterested manner, Make sure he's presentable for the summit. On this, she left.

Jonas was conscious but he was still dehydrated and his brain was suffocating, he only understood some snatches of the conversation. So when the Jaffa guards took him off the ground to transport him to a small covered cubicle, carried by two strong men, he didn't even noticed; he just let himself take a little rest until…until what? He didn't know. He could only remember that they were "**ALL** safe".

* * *

"Jonas?…Jonas!...Wake up."

The voice seemed so distant and at the same time so close…but hearing his name helped Jonas to get back on Earth.

Jonas…are you all right?

This voice was definitely familiar. Jonas opened his eyes and, for once, he didn't get blinded by aggressive light.

Sam? Asked Jonas with a hoarse voice.

Yes, it's me…

Sam caring face was looking down at him with worry, but with a smile that reminded Jonas that they were "**ALL**" going to be safe. The Kelownian tried to sit up.

Wo!…slowly…You suffered from dehydration…though it should be ok now. I don't understand how people can get use to leave here…it's an absolute threat. Sam sighted. But, man, we're glad you're ok.

Jonas turned his head toward the other occupant of the tent where they seemed to be installed.

I was starting to think that you had get on their nerves so much that they had get rid of you.

Colonel O'neill!

Apparently.

Jonas robbed his head.

Did anybody know what happened here? Asked Jonas

We hope you could have helped out with that! Answered Jack, raising his eyebrow.

It looks like we could be used as some sort of bargaining chips…or I don't know…I've been treated so…well…by this goa'uld master…I don't know what to think, added Sam.

You too? Inquired Jonas.

It's at this moment that he realized that Sam was wearing a dress that could make jealous any queen of Egypt and Jack was wearing is eternal black shirt matched with a white flax skirt and a white linen on his head which he was putting behind his ears.

Yeah, but you seemed like being the one who received that royal treatment, replied Jack pointing the false beard on Jonas's chin.

Don't remind me. But, three goa'uld masters established on the same planet, it's not common.

And that's not all…added Sam. For what we saw, these goa'uld hosts are oddly young to be goa'uld masters. The mature goa'uld larvae usually need a full grown host to evolve.

Are you sure about that Major? Cause apparently they need not.

Something suddenly came up in Jonas mind…

Where's Teal'c?

Jack and Sam looked at each other; Jonas didn't have to be psychic to guess they had bad news.

Bad news? Asked Jonas with hesitation in his voice, fearing the answer.

Well, answered Sam. No news at all. I was sure that we were all shot back at the gate…but it seemed that he disappeared. I asked question to the Goa'uld who held me…and she said that they find only the three of us…but she didn't say much.

Same thing here, sighted Jack. She didn't tell me anything that could let us think that Teal'c is…well…still breathing…somewhere.

Maybe Teal'c managed to escape…proposed Jonas.

After a shot of a staff weapon? Even if he was still alive…I doubt he could have walked. Reasoned Sam.

OK…ok…Jack interrupted. We don't know why…but maybe they just don't know about Teal'c…so we don't mention him anymore…cause if they really don't know about him. We don't want them to get on his trail right? And beside you know what they say: no news is good news, so let's cross fingers.

Yeah, noted Sam. Anyway, we won't be able to help him if we stay here. We have to find a way to escape.

Jack stood up went to the back of the tent and raised the bottom of the cloth revealing the boots of at least five Jaffas. He came back to sit.

Unfortunately, they anticipated the shot.

So what do we do, asked Sam.

But the three members of the SG-1 hadn't the time to think of any immediate solution than three Jaffas came in. Oddly, their armor were not identical. Jonas recognized the Jaffa guard in a gold armor, it was Ankhsekheb. By the face of Sam and Jack, he also understood that those two knew about the other Jaffas.

Your presence is now requested, said the tallest of the three warriors.

The guy was immense and quite scary; he had a shaved head under the typical Jaffa headgear, one freezing blue eye, because the other one was hidden under an eyepatch and a cape wrapped around his shoulders. The other one was the first Jaffa woman Jonas ever saw, in fact, he didn't know that Jaffa women existed. She was small but robust; she had brown hair attached in a complicated plait. She was heavily made-up and her armor was shinier and more worked then two men's armor standing beside her. SG-1 stood up but stayed on their guard

Isn't it my good friend Oushebphis? How ya doing since your goddess punished you for hitting me. Jack was confronting the Jaffa with a relaxed attitude and a big smile.

The one Jack called Oushebphis wasn't the kind of guy who can appreciate Jack delicate sense of humor. The colonel didn't have the time to finish his sarcastic remark that the Jaffa had his charged weapon staff pointed directly toward Jack. Ankhsekheb and the girl Jaffa put their hands on the weapon to bend it down.

I believe Ouadjet would not appreciate, said the girl Jaffa.

Yeah, beside your just jealous because I took your place of favorite. Jack eternal sarcasm never helped their situation.

The girl Jaffa took a Zat'nik'atel and pointed it toward the colonel.

If I were you, Colonel O'Neill, I wouldn't push my luck, killing you is forbidden, but torturing you is an option that none of the lords would reprimand.

Jack pulled out a forced smile.

Please, Sat'stikhis, don't, asked firmly the Major. A conscious O'Neil worth more then an unconscious one.

The Jaffa girl bent her weapon.

Now, if you want to follow us, demanded Ankhsekheb, showing the way out.

The Colonel O'Neill raised his shoulders a got out of the tent, followed by his teammates.

One of the suns was starting to go down on the horizon but the other one was high in the sky. Apparently, the SG team was awaited because three young girls, each of them dressed with imposing armor were in front of the Stargate, looking at them.

The three paths that were lining the Stargate were occupied by Jaffas and a few servants, but, except the three girls waiting for them on the Stargate landing, there was no one close to the gigantic vertical ring. It was clear for Jonas, only by looking at the very different kind of armors the Jaffa soldiers wore, that the SG team didn't just had a single army in front of them…it was three different ones. And this meeting was looking like a summit conference between three nations. Jonas clearly recognized Pakhet, but the two others were unknown to him. Carter took a chance and murmured:

The one with black hair, she's the one who held me back.

The one who looks like good old Hathor. I have my reserved room at her place, replied the colonel.

Now that's weird, added Jonas.

What? Asked the colonel with a low voice, to prevent their guards to ear anything.

You know the Goa'ulds better than I do, but for all I saw, the masters can't stand each other, they put galaxies between them…and now there are three of them on the same planet!

Just imagine the catfights, added Colonel O'Neill before being pushed in the back by the shaved head giant Oushebphis behind him.

Silence, ordered Oushebphis who was standing below the Stargate stairs. He made a head move to indicate to the prisoners that they were awaited.

The three SG-1 members carefully climbed the stairs.

Thank you for your assistance Jaffas, you can dispose, said lord Pakhet on a calm tone.

The three Jaffas left and joined their respective army. Even if Ankhsekheb was fare from being a friend, Jonas would have preferred that he would have stayed. He had the unpleasant feeling of hanging over a no-end chasm.

I thank you for being present to this reunion Tau'ri.

Eh…we didn't really have the choice, replied O'Neill.

Pakhet pulled out a little smile.

I'm lord Pakhet, this is lord Ouadjet and lord Nekhbet.

Jack, Sam and Jonas, added O'Neill.

We know, noted lord Ouadjet with a severe glance.

We are here to discuss about a prime order matter, added Pakhet in a very honest attitude.

The word "discuss" sounded weird in Jack's ear. "Discussing with Goa'ulds?"

We won't expose everything to you, but we are requesting your supervision for an absolute priority political question. The Asgards, despite our skepticism, trust you, so when you landed on Bouto, we saw, in you, the perfect occasion for…

Could you get to the point, got impatient lord Ouadjet.

Pakhet closed her eyes, trying to control her anger.

This is a matter of diplomacy, so let me deal with it, curtly replied Pakhet.

This is not diplomacy, this is a waste of time! If you don't explain then I will.

Yeah sure! Kill them and talk after, like you always do, it will surely settle things.

The scene was starting to look like a frustrated teen slanging match.

WE WANT YOU TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE THREE OF US TO RULE! Yelled the little Lord Nekhbet.

What? Excused Sam.

We've been fighting for very long now and nobody ever took advantage…SO you have to choose between the three of us to put a legitimate lord at the head of Bouto.

A heavy silence settled over the little group. Sam and Jonas looked at Jack waiting for an initiative.

You want what?

It wasn't really diplomatic, but you heard the proposition, ended Pakhet.

A proposition you cannot refuse, you accept or you die, specified Ouadjet.

We die now, or we accept and die later! Sure! Added Jack.

You got us wrong colonel O'Neill, if you accept our proposition, you will be allow to return to your home world and no arm will be done to you.

And we suppose to believe that! Beside, if you're fighting for so long, you just have to continue, with any luck you will kill each other! And there are a lot of other planets you can enslave, so if two just want to move it…

Colonel! This isn't a game, many potential hosts are killed in these wars. You wouldn't like seeing your kind getting killed by thousand. I think you made that a personal mission. The rest of your questions are not in need of answers.

Pakhet really wanted to win the Colonel at her cause, if she got him, she got the others.

I wanr to discuss your proposition with my team first.

NO! Cut Ouadjet.

YES! Added Pakhet, glaring intensively at her adversary. We give you five minutes.

The three lords went don't the stairs and waited down there. If she wanted her plan to work! They absolutely had to accept, though Pakhet. She wished that Jonas would proclaim himself in favor of her plan.

So what do we do? Asked Sam.

It's not like if we had other choices, added Jonas.

Yeah, but there is so much to dread after. It looks like they ain't gonna give us anymore information: Just choose!

But at least, we will be prepared for whatever is coming, we will know something will happen. It's better than being dead.

Jack took a deep breath.

Ok, but I swear it, don't put this Ouadjet succubus on the throne, she could be a major threat for the universe.

If we have to choose, we will probably vote for the less worst, not for the better, notified Jonas.

The three Goa'uld lords climbed the stairs and interrupted SG-1's conversation.

We suppose that you took your decision, said the lord Pakhet.

Yeah, and the answer is yes, but we swear that if you try to trick us, an entire army of our deadliest soldiers will land on your planet to kick you butts.

The three Goa'uld smiled looking at each other.

It's a risk we are ready to take, answer the little Nekhbet with the big smile.

So if you would let us discuss we will…

I think you misunderstood us Colonel, interrupted Pakhet. You are not going to choose the one who will rule over an entire world in 5 minutes. You realized that your decision will change the life of all the people here, said she showing the troops glancing at them from the beginning. In three days, you will choose.

Pakhet made a gesture to the three master Jaffas to approach to step on the Stargate Platform.

What? That wasn't part of the plan.

You're in no position to discuss Colonel, argued Ouadjet.

Guess you'll just have to trust us, added Nekhbet.

The three Jaffas took their guests by the arm, to make them understand that the decision has already been taken.

Major Carter you're going back with Nekhbet, Colonel O'Neill you're going with Ouadjet and Jonas, you come back with me. By passing three days with us you will be able to take a totally enlightened decision. Lord Ouadjet, Lord Pakhet, in three days we will be fixed. There was a pretty irritating expression of challenge in Packet's face.

The three SG-1 members didn't have time to struggle that they were dragged away in the middle of different Jaffa regiments. When the three lords gave the order to leave, all the Jaffas slid their movable helmet on their head.

Something hit Jonas. Something was weird with all those Jaffas. The blinding sun reminded him of the day he collapsed at the foot of the Stargate. The shadow that was bent over him, it was a Jaffa's helmet, sure, but none of the headgear he was seeing right now, serpent, vulture and lion, was looking like the one he saw back then. The one he saw was much more elongated…but maybe he was just getting paranoiac.

My dear Jonas, soon, you will thank the deities to have put me on your way, said Pakhet taking his gentlemen's arm.

* * *

Next Chapter The Maze. What will Jonas discover? 


End file.
